Happily Ever After
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: CSI: New York fairytale style! Princess Lindsay is being sent to New York to marry the rich Prince Sinclair, but her heart lies with the young servant boy. Who knows what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: New York, do you think I would still be asking them to make a movie?

A/N: Okay, so this idea has been going on for a while now. What if we took CSI and turned it into a cute, fluffy fairytale? Oh, and sorry about Part Two of my Riley Jenkins Series. Writer's Block has finally got me, and boy is it bad. R and R please!

Chapter 1

"But Mother, I don't want to marry the prince! I like it here in Montana!"

Queen Ariana smiled and shook her head at the young princess. "Lindsay, you must! If the thrones were united as one, our small country would become as powerful as theirs! And you and Prince Sinclair would rule it all!"

Lindsay sighed. Earlier that morning, a letter had arrived from Prince Sinclair of New York proposing to Princess Lindsay. Marriage was something she had never actually been that bothered about. It didn't seem half as enjoyable as a walk in the gardens, or playing on her beloved piano.

"Please consider it, my dearest," begged the Queen. "It might turn out to be a wonderful opportunity for you."

Lindsay sighed. "Alright. I'll go to New York and spend some time with the Prince. If he seems nice enough, I shall marry him. If not, I trust you will have no objection to me returning home?"

"Of course not," promised her mother. Lindsay smiled and went to pack her bags. Her mother was right - New York would be a wonderful opportunity for her. She had heard stories of the buildings they had there, some filled with the most beautiful artwork, others full of historical artefacts, and the great park in the heart of the kingdom, filled with all sorts of wildlife and a lake. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Princess Lindsay looked out through the carriage windows, careful to keep the cloak of her hood up. What she could see outside was amazing - tall buildings, people wearing nice dresses, even the people working were dressed nicely. The stalls were full of exotic foods she had never even seen a picture of, and she could hear people calling out in all sorts of languages.

In the castle, Prince Sinclair was busy polishing his shoes - or, at least, his servants were. He couldn't wait to meet the princess. He had heard so many wonderful stories about her, and what an accomplished young lady she was. They would have such a lot to talk about…

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Lindsay Monroe."

Prince Sinclair stepped forward and saw a young girl step into the Entrance Hall. Her brown hair fell in loose curls to her shoulders, framing her round face. Her eyes were dark brown, like the chocolate fountains brought into the palace at Christmas. Her dress was pale pink and simple, fitted to her small slim body.

"Prince Sinclair," curtseyed Lindsay. Prince Sinclair held his hand up.

"Please, there is no need for such formality. Call me Sinclair. Daniel!"

A young man with scruffy, blond hair came rushing into the Entrance Hall and bowed to Sinclair.

"Show the princess to her room, and tell Cook to make a start on dinner. I am sure you are hungry after the long journey," he said, smiling at Lindsay.

Daniel bowed and took Lindsay's bags, then led her up a large staircase to a door. "After you, Your Highness." Lindsay smiled and stepped into the large room, brightly lit by the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The bed was covered by a pale blue sheet embroidered with gold thread. It was, as a peasant would say, fit for a princess. Daniel bowed and left Lindsay to unpack.

She hung the few dresses she had brought in the wardrobe, and lay down on the bed, amazed at how comfortable it was. So comfortable she couldn't help but feel tired…

"Princess?"

Lindsay sat bolt upright, and was surprised to see a curly-haired woman about her age sitting on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Stella - Sinclair's sister. Unfortunately."

Lindsay didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"You dozed off. Dinner was a few hours ago. Do not worry though, my brother told Cook to make you something." She pointed at the tray on the bedside table loaded with biscuits, fruits, and other various sweet things.

"Thank you," Lindsay said gratefully. "So, you live here?"

"Yes," said Stella. "Not for long, however. I am betrothed."

"Oh, congratulations," said Lindsay. "What's his name?"

"Mac," Stella announced proudly. "He owns a small area of land, just outside of here, and is from the great kingdom of Chicago. A wonderful man, talented at music and science."

There was a small knock at the door. A young maid with long blonde hair poked her head around the door.

"His Highness the Prince has requested an audience with you in his parlour, Your Highnesses," she said quietly.

"Thank You, Kendall," said Stella, and the maid left. Lindsay looked at Stella, confused.

"My brother likes to entertain in his private parlour," explained Stella. "He will want to show you off to his friends."

Lindsay got up and followed Stella, unsure of what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lindsay was pushed into the parlour by Stella, who whispered, "Just go!" into her ear. Prince Sinclair and his friends (most of whom were obviously drunk) looked up as the two young ladies entered the room.

"Ah, Lindsay! Please, come and sit with me."

Lindsay gritted her teeth as she smiled and walked over to Prince Sinclair's seat. He gestured for her to sit on his knee. She did so with some discomfort.

"She's a gem, Sinclair," commented one lord, slurring his words.

"Thank you, Lord Peter," said Sinclair. "I certainly have been blessed."

For the rest of the evening, Lindsay sat stiffly on the edge of Sinclair's knee, determined not to get to close to him. She was relieved when the lords had finally drank enough cider and beer to last a lifetime, and got up to leave.

"Well, tonight has been a pleasure," said Lord Peter, his words even more slurred than earlier. "I look forward to the wedding."

"So do I," said Sinclair. Lindsay's stomach tightened; she still hadn't actually agreed to the marriage, and something about the prince was making her feel violated. She ran upstairs to her room before Sinclair could stop her, and was hastily followed by Stella.

"Lindsay, what is it?" asked Stella, as Lindsay lay down on the bed and buried her head in the pillow.

"I should never have come here!" she sobbed. "I don't wish to offend you, but I don't ever want to marry the prince, not ever!"

Stella sat down on the bed beside her. "I know that he isn't perfect, but sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to." Lindsay said nothing. "Look, why don't we go for a walk in the gardens?"

Lindsay sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Alright. Let me get my cloak." She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pale blue velvet cloak, with a gold embroidered hem.

In the cool night air, Lindsay felt a lot better. She breathed in the sweet smell of the roses, listened to the wolves howling in the distance…

"Ouch!"

"I do apologise, Your Highness. I didn't see you, what with it being dark and all."

Lindsay looked up and saw the blond haired servant boy helping her up.

"Daniel, isn't it?" she smiled. Daniel smiled back at her. "Will you walk with me, Daniel?"

Stella smiled and left the two of them alone.

"So Daniel, how long have you worked here?"

"Since I can remember, Your Highness. My father, my uncle and my grandfather have all been servants here, and my mother was the late Queen's lady-in-waiting."

"Intriguing. And please, call me Lindsay."

"Lindsay, can I show you something? Only my father and I knew about this."

Lindsay wasn't sure what to reply. "Er…alright then. Lead on, Daniel."

Daniel took her hand and led her to the hedge. "I hope you don't mind getting a little dirty, Lindsay."

He led her through a hole in the hedge, and to a hillside. Lindsay gasped. From her, she could see the entire city and the park. The lake glowed white in the moonlight, and Lindsay now understood why it was known as "the city that never sleeps". Although it was extremely late, people were still out, enjoying moonlight walks and eating in the restaurants.

As the two of them leaned closer to one another, Sinclair watched jealously from his bedroom window, determined to have his revenge on both the princess and his servant.

A/N: Can you imagine if that were a pantomime? Sinclair would have been booed off by now! Please keep you review coming in, and again I apologise about my Riley Jenkins fic. If anyone has any ideas for it, they are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsay and Daniel helped each other back through the fence, and to the back door of the palace.

"I had a wonderful night," smiled Lindsay. "Again, tomorrow night? Only this time I want to see the sunset."

"Of course," promised Daniel. "But you must keep it secret. Sinclair would disapprove of it."

Lindsay promised to keep it a secret, and ran back to her room, where Stella was waiting.

"What happened then?" she asked excitedly. "I want to know every detail!"

Lindsay sat down beside Stella and recounted every last detail to her, smiling to herself as she remembered how Daniel made her feel.

"It sounds so romantic," sighed Stella.

"You must promise not to tell anyone," said Lindsay. "If the prince were to find out, who knows what would happen to Daniel."

The next morning, Lindsay woke up bright and early. She put on her favorite dress - sky blue, with a gold hem and tiny glass beads sewn onto the skirt. She brushed her curly hair and pulled some of it back with a few hairpins, and rushed down to the servants' quarters.

Some of the servants looked surprised as she searched for Daniel, but many were still asleep. She eventually came to a room where he was lying on his bead reading a book. He looked surprised as she walked in.

"Hey Daniel," she said casually. "I was thinking we could go for a walk in the gardens today, or maybe go into town."

"Actually, I have some things that Sinclair asked me to do first, but I will meet you in the gardens as soon as I am done, I promise."

Lindsay kissed Danny on the cheek and ran back upstairs, making sure that nobody saw her leaving the servants' quarters. She went out to the gardens, smiling as she walked between the rose bushes, remembering last night's events.

She was suddenly roughly pulled into a bush, and a hand clamped over her mouth as she opened it to scream. She was bundled into a horse and carriage, and a scarf tied over her mouth. "This is not how a princess should be treated," Lindsay thought to herself. A terrifying thought occurred to her. What if they had Danny, too? It would be all her fault.

The carriage eventually stopped, and two men, their faces covered by balaclavas, hauled Lindsay out into the dark, abandoned alleyway. The smell was like nothing Lindsay had ever experienced before - a mixture of urine, faeces and rotting food. She wrinkled up her nose as she was dragged into a darkened building, where none other than the prince himself sat, smiling as she was dragged in.

"You did this!" exclaimed Lindsay, as she was forced to kneel on the filthy ground and her gag ripped off.

Sinclair laughed. "And there was me thinking you weren't smart. Very good, Princess. Now, unless you want to be stuck here for a very long time, I suggest you do as I say."

"Get off of me!"

Lindsay turned, and saw Danny being dragged into the room, his arms tied behind his back. She gasped as she saw the scratches and bruises underneath his tunic.

"Now, this is very simple, Princess," smiled Sinclair. "Either you marry me and forget all about Daniel, or loverboy dies a long and painful death while you watch. You have one day."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stella searched the palace for the tenth time, becoming more exasperated each time. Either Lindsay was deliberately avoiding her, or something was seriously wrong. There was only one thing left to do.

Mac Taylor, Prince of Chicago and Duke of the Nevada Desert, was sitting down to breakfast when a small white dove flew in through the window. It came to rest in front of Mac, holding its foot out for him to take the message. He carefully undid the lilac ribbon binding the miniscule scroll to the dove's leg.

_Mac - _

_I wish I was writing to you in happier times, but unfortunately it cannot be. My brother, the prince, recently became engaged to Princess Lindsay of Montana. She came here and soon fell in love with your cousin, Daniel. Both the princess and your cousin are now missing, and I fear that my brother has had something to do with it, as no-one has seen him all morning. Please help us - you are my last chance._

_All my love,_

_Stella_

Mac read the letter, his eyes wide. He quickly turned the scroll over and wrote a reply on the other side:

_My dearest Stella,_

_I am horrified to learn of your brother's actions, and make no mistake, my brother and I will be there as soon as we can. If your brother returns to the castle, keep him there and do not let him leave. I have faith in you, my love._

_Mac_

He re-attached it to the dove's leg, and watched it fly away. His brother, Flack, came in dressed in his new armour, a present for his 21st birthday.

"Brother, I am afraid to inform you that my betrothed in New York has just told me of a great tragedy. Her brother, the prince, has kidnapped the young princess he wishes to marry, and her lover. We must rescue them!"

Flack drew his sword and held it out. "And so we shall! Adam, prepare the horses. We have a long journey ahead of us."

A/N: A short chapter, I know, but I'll try and make the next one longer! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stella paced her bedroom floor impatiently, scared that her brother would be home before the princes arrived, or that something would happen to Lindsay. Had her father still been alive, Sinclair would never have done this. Since the king had died, both his children hadn't quite been themselves, but Sinclair had been hit hardest.

"Your Highness?"

Stella turned and saw Kendall at the door. "Yes, Kendall?"

"Prince Mac and his brother are here," informed Kendall. "I showed them into the drawing room."

"Thank you, Kendall," replied Stella. "Tell them I will be down shortly."

Kendall curtseyed and closed the door. Stella caught sight of herself in the mirror and decided to change. She slipped into a red gown with short sleeves and a low neckline, and washed her tear-stained face. She tied her curly hair with a red ribbon and went downstairs to greet Mac.

Downstairs, Mac and Flack were admiring the portraits that hung on the walls of rulers, past and present. A large portrait of a young Stella and her mother was hung over the fireplace. It was uncanny how much the two resembled one another.

"Mac!"

Stella fell into Mac's arms, sobbing as she laid her head in his chest. He held her close, determined not to let her suffer the same fate as Lindsay.

"Mac, I'm so sorry, I should never have let my brother near the princess!"

"It's alright now, my beloved. We are here now, and we shall save the princess," promised Mac.

"Brother, this is not an easy task," warned Flack. "We shall need more help if we are to defeat the prince and his followers."

"There is only one thing to do," sighed Mac. "We must call in Aiden."

There was a ripple of shock amongst the small group. Aiden was a young, strong-minded princess who had been exiled in the previous year, after being disowned by her family. They had found it hard to cope with her modern ideas, and wild nature, but, despite this, she was loyal to her friends, and a good fighter.

"I will send the dove to her," announced Stella. "We must prepare, for this will be a difficult battle."

A/N: I know that there wasn't any Lindsay stuff, but the next chapter will be about her and Danny, and how Sinclair deals with them, mwah ha ha!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lindsay gasped in pain as she poked the nail into the palm of her hand. She dropped the nail in shock, and it rolled across the floor, beside Daniel, who was still unconscious from the cruel beating Sinclair's guards had given him. Out of pure spite, they had left the rope on his ankles and hands, even although there was no way he could escape.

Lindsay sighed; she had no other way to undo the rope, not unless a miracle came along. Her heart suddenly leapt; Daniel's eyes were flickering.

"What the -"

"Hush, Daniel," whispered Lindsay. "The guards will come if they hear any noise. Just lie still."

"How long have we been here, my dearest?"

"A few days. You have been unconscious since yesterday morning."

"And how are my little lovebirds doing, hm?"

Lindsay glared at Sinclair, who stood in the doorway, surrounded by his cronies. A evil grin spread across his face.

"I trust you have made your decision, Princess?" he demanded. Lindsay looked him in the eye.

"I choose Daniel. He's more of a prince than you'll ever be."

Sinclair's smile turned to fury, and his face began to turn red. He slapped Lindsay hard across the cheek, so hard that she fell to the floor, and turned to a short, fat guard who looked less than intelligent.

"I want these two disposed of in the river. We shall tell their families that they unfortunately lost their footing and fell off the bridge." He laughed evilly and left, followed by the guards.

"What do we do, Daniel?" whispered Lindsay, her eyes wide with fear. Daniel knew that he had to be the strong one here.

"We escape. I don't care what it take, Lindsay, you and I will get out of here alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Princess Stella?" Kendall curtseyed to Stella. "Princess Aiden has arrived."

Stella jumped up and ran to the great hall, where Aiden stood, dressed in men's riding breeches and boots, and a loose tunic. Her long, black curls had been tied back with a blue ribbon.

"Aiden!"

The two hugged, for it had been three years since they last saw each other. Tears were shed, but neither thought the worst of the other.

"Thank you for coming, Aiden," said Stella. "It means so much to me."

"Stella, I am only sorry I did not come sooner. I always knew that your brother could be ruthless, but I never though he would go this far."

Mac and Flack came into the Great Hall, and saw the two princesses talking. They walked up to them and shook hands with Aiden.

"Do you know where Sinclair has taken the princess?" asked Aiden.

The two princes shook their heads, but Stella suddenly spoke. "We knew of a place as children, an old house in the city where no-one lived. As far as I know, it is still uninhabited"

"We should start there then," said Mac. "Adam!"

Adam came running, and bowed to his master. "Stay here with Kendall and guard the castle. If anyone attempts to get in, tell them that there is a dragon, or a plague of rats, I don't care what you say as long as no-one gets in."

Adam nodded and stood beside Kendall, both of them looking slightly happier than usual.

The four rescuers set off on their horses, carrying swords and their determination to save Daniel and Lindsay, and stop Sinclair at all costs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lindsay struggled as two of the guards dragged her from the house and down the alleyway to the river. She bit the hand that covered her mouth, and was satisfied to her a cry of pain. However, it was soon her own cry of pain that echoed through the night as Sinclair shook her and slapped her across the face, even harder than last time.

"I will be glad to be rid of you," he snarled in her face, spraying spit everywhere.

As they reached the edge of the river, Sinclair ordered his guards to stop.

"Who shall we throw in first then, hm? Personally, I can't wait to be rid of this spoiled princess, but it might do her some good to see her boyfriend die first. What do you think?"

He laughed, and his guards grunted. Lindsay prayed that Stella would be here soon, before it was too late.

--

Stella desperately searched the house again, although she knew that there was nobody here.

"Stella, they're not here," Mac said softly. "He must have taken her somewhere else."

No sooner had he finished talking than a scream echoed through the night, a scream of pain and agony. The four of them ran out of the house, and saw a group of people at the edge of the river, two of which were being held dangerously close to the edge.

"Lindsay!" cried Stella. She ran towards the river, but not before the princess was thrown into its murky depths, her screams silenced.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stella kneeled by the edge of the river, sobbing as Mac and Flack dived in to save Lindsay.

Daniel struggled with the guards, but they held on tight to his arms.

"Aiden," sneered Sinclair. "We meet again. I haven't seen you in, now let me see, three years?"

"I haven't forgotten that it was you who persuaded my father to exile me," said Aiden. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this."

She drew her sword and pointed it at Sinclair. He made a gesture, indicating that his guards should leave, and drew his own sword. Their swords clashed, both filled with determination to defeat the other. Sinclair knocked Aiden's sword from her hand. She backed away, only to come up against the wall of a nearby house.

"Your time has come, my princess," said Sinclair, as he held the sword to Aiden's neck. "Any last requests?"

Aiden spat in Sinclair's face. The sword was pressed harder to her neck, threatening to draw blood. Sinclair's face was twisted in an evil smile, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.

A sword was suddenly brought to Sinclair's own neck. Behind him stood Daniel, a satisfied look on his face.

"You will pay for what you did to Lindsay," he hissed. "I shall take great pleasure in doing this."

"No, Daniel," said Aiden, as Sinclair removed the sword from her neck. "He's not worth it. By ding that, you're only making yourself as bad as him."

Daniel debated about this for a few seconds, then removed the sword. He held Sinclair's arms behind his back and led him back to the shore, where Mac and Flack, both soaking wet, were leaning over an equally wet Lindsay.

"She will be alright, won't she?" asked Daniel. Mac looked doubtful as he held Lindsay's wrist. He shook his head. Daniel fell to his knees, and held Lindsay's body in his arms. Everybody put their arms around him, and helped to take Lindsay back to the castle. Aiden tied a piece of rope around Sinclair's wrists, and led him to the castle.

Daniel laid Lindsay carefully on her bed. He took one look at her and burst into silent sobs.

A sudden coughing and spluttering made him look up. Lindsay sat up straight, looking a little confused.

"It's a miracle," gasped Flack. They all ran over to Lindsay, and pulled her into a hug. She was a little overwhelmed, but enjoyed it all the same. When they finally pulled apart, Stella spoke to Aiden.

"Will you be staying here, Aiden? Now that Sinclair has been defeated, you will be welcome here."

Aiden shook her head. "I thank you for your kind offer, but I have a new life now. I have a husband - Prince Sheldon of the Royal Family of Hawk. But I shall still visit, of course."

While all of the talking had been going on, Daniel and Lindsay had sneaked away to the garden, under the hedge and to the hill, where they had gone on that wonderful first night, to watch the sun set over the beautiful city of New York.

Daniel suddenly took Lindsay's hand. "Lindsay, ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. I know that this may seem a little bold, as we are of different status, but, if you'll have me -"

Lindsay stopped Daniel short and planted a kiss on his lips. "Of course I will, Daniel."

1 month later

Lindsay looked at herself in the mirror, as Stella pinned one last flower in her hair. She stood back and smiled, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

Lindsay wore a long, diamond white dress, with a train that took up most of the bedroom. The sleeves were short, and slightly puffed, with tiny pearls sewn all over them. Her bodice was fitted, with even more pearls stitched on. In her hands she carried a huge bouquet of white lilies, tied together with a white satin ribbon. Stella and Aiden were dressed in pale blue gowns, with floor length skirts and sleeves similar to Lindsay's. They took one last look at each other and set off, into the garden's where Daniel was waiting, with Mac, Flack and Hawkes.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Lindsay Monroe and Daniel Messer," began the minister.

An hour later, Daniel and Lindsay were in their horse-drawn carriage, waving goodbye to all their friends. At last, they were off to see the world, together. It was the beginning of a wonderful new life together.

And they all lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
